


Working to Forget

by iLoveFrenchies12



Series: Hermitcraft [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set in season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLoveFrenchies12/pseuds/iLoveFrenchies12
Summary: Grian always sees Xisuma with someone else, and wishes it was him and not the other person. So to get over his thoughts and his crush, he sets himself to work on his build.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid
Series: Hermitcraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Working to Forget

Grian  
This day couldn’t have gone worse for Grian, first he forgot to restock his barge and when he went into to stock it, he found out that he forgot to bring all of his shulker boxes. So then he had to go back to his base, but then realized half-way there he was out of rockets. Making him have to use his remaining 6 to get to his base. Then when he arrived there, stocked up on rockets and collected some of the shulker boxes, he noticed he didn’t have as much sand as he thought he did. So he had to travel to the dessert to get some more. After collecting some sand, restocking the barge, and collecting profits, he was starting to feel better. Until he crash landed into the ground, because he saw Keralis and Xisuma talking together. But the worst part was, that Xisuma’s face looked bright red, as if Keralis had said something really flirty. Grian felt his stomach drop and that was enough to send him off balance and right into the ground.

When he looked at his communicator, he saw a message from Xisuma saying that he picked up his things and put them in a chest by his barge. Grian sent a quick thank you back, before using a spare elytra and rockets to take the nether portal back to the shopping district. He sighed, he kinda wished X would’ve brought his things to him or said something more. Grian always was happy to see him or to say hi, but it looked like, from what he saw, that maybe Keralis and Xisuma were hanging out together. But it was a nice break for X, since he constantly was trying to fix the server, find bugs, make sure things run smoothly and constantly overwork himself. There have been times when Keralis or Doc or Joe, had to force him to take a break and make him rest. 

A bitter feeling bubbled up in his chest again, not one he was unfamiliar with. After all he always wished to be the one to confort X, to care for him, to be there for him. So yes he did feel a bit of disappointment, when X only collected his things but it was okay, he was okay. He knew X had a lot of friends that have been on the hermitcraft longer than him and who knew Xisuma better, so he knows X probably liked someone other than him. After all he seemed really flustered around Keralis, maybe something was going on. But to see X happy was worth it, even if he was with someone else, the pain was worth it.  
He found his stuff exactly where Xisuma said it would be, collected it and bought the materials he needed to finish a big portion of his build. He wanted to create an extra part to the whole build, he had an idea in mind for the right side. He had the idea a while ago and wanted to get back into building his base, he was not working on his base to forget about Xisuma, not at all. 

Xisuma  
Xisuma was walking around the shopping district, collecting the profits from his shop and thinking about what to do next when an irritated looking Grian whooshed passed him and seemed to be headed towards the portal. Leaving a trail of fireworks in his wake. Xisuma was going to raise a hand in greeting, but stopped when Grian didn’t see him and rush past him. It was just because he was distracted, not because he’s ignoring X. Grian is a busy guy and rushes around all the time, X isn’t the only one who gets ignored or forgotten. Right? 

Xisuma knows he has plenty of people who care about him and would help him if he needed it. He couldn’t count the number of times where Keralis, Doc or Joe force him to take a break from his constant worrying about the server. But there was something about Grian that made Xisuma’s heart flutter and his face reden and his breathing quicken. Keralis had been his friend for such a long time, so it was natural for X to go to Keralis for help. Now that he recognized his feelings, it got even worse whenever he was around Grian, and to make it worse Keralis was always teasing him until his face was burning red. Pushing that all aside, when he went into his rock shop earlier, it seemed low on stock. So it looked like a mining session would be in the near future and it was a good way to stop thinking about a particular hermit.

Climbing out of the mine, Xisuma was covered in dust and dirt, pretty filthy but content with his work, being able to restock his entire shope and even have a bit of extra stock in the storage. Sunlight burned his eyes as he walked out, nearly running straight into Keralis. They talked as they walked, Keralis was coming over to check the profits of LLAMB and saw Xisuma. When X told Kerlais the other reason why he went into the mines, Keralis giggled and told him he should tell Grian how he feels. And then mentioned how cute they would be as a couple, X felt his face flush as he started to get flustered. Then suddenly Grian, came out of nowhere and plummeted out of the sky, a couple of feet away from the pair.

Xisuma was shocked to see Grian turn into items and was brought back when Keralis nudged him and started to collect them and put them into a chest. X quickly started to help and soon everything was placed neatly in a chest and X sent a message to Grian telling him that his stuff was in a chest for him next to his barge. Keralis giggled at the fact that it took X a couple of minutes to choose what he wanted to write, as he didn’t want to sound too excited or something, before telling X to confess to Grian, about how he felt. With a bit more pestering, the pair said goodbye after Xisuma agreed to think about it.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, he mostly avoided the other hermits to think and to make a choice. Making the excuse that he was working on his base and he was. But the repetitive motion of placing blocks after getting it figured it out, allowed his mind to wander and after a few days, he made up his mind to confess. So he took off right there, made it half-way before doubts settled in his mind and he turned quickly and went back. He didn’t know what to say or how to act, and he wasn’t ready for rejection. After a night of thinking it over, he chose to go for it and hope for the best, knowing that it was worse to not know than knowing. So he flew over to Grian’s base, repeating in his head what he was going to say.

What he was not expecting was the mansion to be growing, it looked like Grian already finished the right side from where he was standing. All he had left to do was the remaining details and maybe some greenery and something to stop the snow. At the base of the stairs, or right outside where Xisuma thought the storage was, the chest monster was growing already. It looked like a fairly new shulker box collection was placed near the left side where, and Xisuma stood in amazement for a couple of seconds staring at the base as a whole. X hadn’t seen Grian’s base for a few days and it missed the big extension on the right and the growing one on the left. X frowned, thinking about whether or not Grian has gotten enough sleep, it looked like he was either working really quickly or he was working without sleeping. And knowing everyone on this server, he guessed the latter, once someone got attached to a project, it was hard for them to leave, rest and take care of themselves. X himself was guilty of it as well.

He figured since the left side was half complete, that's his best bet in finding Grian. So he used his eltra to fly off and find Grian. As he came closer, he found Grian was standing on one of the structures placing blocks. X aimed toward Grian and flew closer, stumbling a bit as he made his landing. Grian looked up when he heard X and stumbled back in surprise, before falling off his base, Xisuma jumped off after him and saw him plummet into his shulker boxes. After trying to activate his elytra and spamming rockets trying to regain his balance. X landed close to Grian and knelt down next to him. When he was that close to Grian, he could see the bags underneath his eyes and the growing bruises from his landing. Xisuma saw a Grian’s face color a bit and hoped he wasn’t getting sick. 

Then he told Grian, he was bringing him back to his base, Grian weakly shook his head. But X scooped him up and flew back back to his base. X placed Grian into his bed in his storage room, since he didn’t have a proper bedroom tower. Then he went to find some potions of healing and regeneration. When he walked back to Grian, he sat down next to him, propped him up and then put the potions into his mouth. As he stood up to go, Grian grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look. X nodded and laid down next to Grian and let out a sigh of contentment as Grian snuggled closer and Xisuma wrapped his arms around him. Grian fell asleep immediately and Xisuma wasn’t long after. 

Grian  
Grian felt really warm and comfortable, wherever he was it was really soft. He snuggled closer to the heat source and felt something shift next to him, making him wake with a start. Then it all came rushing back to him, he was building up a wall on his mansion, when Xisuma showed up and startled him. Then he fell off and spammed rockets into a pile of shulker boxes on accident, where Xisuma then picked him up and carried him somewhere? Before he was placed into a bed, given potions and then he asked Xisuma to sleep with him. Grian felt his face start to burn red, as he uncurled his body away from Xisuma. He lifted up his eyes to find Xisuma watching him, without his helmet that always covered his face. 

They stared at each other for a second before Grian started to pull away, he flipped his legs from beneath him and shivered as they touched the cold air, already missing the warm embrace. Before standing up and starting to walk away. X grabbed his hand and walked around the bed so that he was in front of Grian. When he looked up, Xisuma’s face was red and he said “Grian, I have to tell you something.” He looked away trying to compose himself before whispering, “I think I love you.” Grian felt his mouth open in shock, as his brain processed his words. And watched X’s face fall as he started to take his hands back. Grian shot his hands out to grab X’s and said with a smile “I think I love you to.”


End file.
